


@Owlboy and the cute barista

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: "Gay culture is ordering a pumpkin spice latte just because the cute barista recommended it for you."





	@Owlboy and the cute barista

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post:  
> https://soratayuya.tumblr.com/post/166840892352/gay-culture-is-ordering-a-pumpkin-spice-latte-just

Koutarou was in line to get a warm drink. He had come out today without the slightest notion that it would be this windy and now his cheeks were burning from how cold they felt. He was making his way to his usual coffee shop but the cold had started to get to him and his teeth were already clanking against each other like mad. That’s why when he saw a little Starbucks sign he thought what the hell, he needed to warm himself up fast.

When he entered the place, the warm blast of the AC hit him like a big wave of comfort. He sneezed once or twice though, willing away any thoughts of himself getting sick because that was the worst and who even had the time to be sick these days?

He usually wore his hair up, it gave him more visibility since the right half of his hair was always in his eye and that irked the hell out of him. But today was so cold that he let his hair down to provide some protection to his otherwise exposed neck. It cascaded down his shoulders in streaks of black and white. His friends sometimes teased him about looking like Cruella De Vil but he always assured them that actually, he loved puppies very much. Today he was wearing a white scarf that wrapped all around his neck and covered his mouth, leaving only the tip of his red nose visible. He wore a long black overcoat, keeping his hands buried in the pockets because for the fourth day in a row he had forgotten his gloves.

The line he was on was moving and soon it was his turn. He looked at the big board with about thirty choices and honestly, what the hoot? He didn’t even know what half of these things were for crying out loud! He heard the barista clear his throat and for the first time he noticed them. Koutarou was a bit awestruck at how incredibly handsome this guy was and how he managed to have a messier hair than him. And suddenly the pretty barista was pointing at the board and suggesting that in the spirit of the season, why didn’t he drink a pumpkin spice latte? 

Now, to Koutarou, the words pumpkin and spice and latte combined sounded somewhat disgusting and yet, he found himself nodding. He pulled his scarf down a bit and made sure to give the barista a big smile and a thank you before deciding he would stay here to study instead. Surely he had fewer distractions at his usual spot...but they didn’t have  _ him _ . Koutarou thought that whoever hired this guy was a real master of marketing because, well, Koutarou would definitely come here more often just to see that pretty sight.

He tried not to stare too much. He opened his books and took out his laptop. For some reason, he decided to open his tumblr and write out a post.

 

@owlboy

       Gay culture is ordering a pumpkin spice latte just because the cute barista recommended it to you

 

Absentmindedly, he sipped on the drink he was given and made a slight face at it. His mouth was utterly confused. He couldn’t tell if he liked it or completely despised it. Either way he kept drinking it until it was done. He was engulfed in one particularly hard subject matter when a cup was placed in front of him. He looked up and there was the handsome guy, looking down at him with a goofy smile. Then he sauntered off behind the counter and Koutarou was left somewhat dumbfounded. He picked up the drink and that’s when he saw the scribbling on the lid. It read: Date (a little heart next to it) Saturday @ 7?  _ That’s adorable _ , Koutarou thought, smiling like a lovesick puppy. And while turning the cup in his hand he noticed a number too. 

Koutarou’s smile grew wider and he turned around to see the barista already staring at him. He gave him an enthusiastic nod and the other laughed joyfully. He couldn’t deny how happy he felt too. He decided to share the news with his followers, adding to his post the updated news.

 

@owlboy

      Can you believe I drank the pumpkin poison and the universe rewarded me with the baristas number today

@owlboy

      (attached image)

      HE BROUGHT THIS TO ME WHILE I WAS STUDYING!!!!

 

Koutarou was playing it cool on the outside but inside he was positively screaming. He stayed until he had to head out to class but before leaving he went up to the counter.

“Another one of those sweet drinks and your name please.” Koutarou announced, unable to keep the happy out of his voice with how excited and pumped up he felt.

“It’s Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou.” The other answered easily.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou. I’ll see you Saturday, then?”

“You will.” Tetsurou said, handing him his drink and winking at him. 

For such a cold day, Koutarou sure felt warm all over.   
  


 

10 months later, Koutarou added one last thing to his original tumblr post.

 

@owlboy

      (attached image)

      ME AND THE CUTE BARISTA ARE NOW OFFICIALLY BOYFRIENDS!!!

 

It was a picture of him and Tetsurou, hypnotized with each other moments before a kiss. Completely lovesick dorks.


End file.
